1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid or waterproof connector with a built-in electric element or component, such as a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-287644 discloses a joint connector with a built-in capacitor. The joint connector is used for collectively connecting wires arranged in an automotive vehicle and includes flat busbars. Each busbar has terminal portions to be connected to the wires are connected like comb teeth. The busbars are connected via the capacitor. The capacitor is fixed by soldering after lead wires are inserted and positioned at through holes formed in the busbars.
FIGS. 8 and 9 herein show a known waterproof connector 1 with a built-in capacitor. This connector 1 has a core 2 made of synthetic resin and busbars 3 are press-fit into the core 2. The connector 1 also has a capacitor 4 with lead wires 5 that are soldered to the busbars 3. The resulting assembly is inserted into a tubular housing 6. The housing 6 has a receptacle 7 and terminal portions 3A of the busbars 3 are pulled out into the receptacle 7. The housing 6 also has a capacitor-side space 8 opposite the receptacle 7 and the capacitor 4 is exposed in the capacitor-side space 8. An unillustrated potting material, such as epoxy resin, is filled into a capacitor-side space 8 to seal the capacitor-side space 8 and ensure a waterproof property.
However, the filled potting material may leak to the receptacle 7 through clearances between the core 2 and the housing 6 and between the core 2 and the press-fitted busbars 3. Further, epoxy resin is expensive and must be heated and then cured after being filled. Thus, a further cost reduction is required.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a fluid or waterproof connector capable of ensuring a fluid or waterproof property by a simple construction and reducing a production cost.